


there was no warning

by watchmyback



Series: sasusaku month [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmyback/pseuds/watchmyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sasuke briefly wondered if this was atonement for his life of crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there was no warning

So far, he had managed to stay out of sight.  He had avoided at least three instances of small talk, had pointed the dobe in the direction of food (sufficiently losing him), and had ignored several flirtatious glances from girls he’d never met.  All was going according to plan: at this rate, he might just escape unscathed.  

But, of course, the damn Uzumaki couldn’t allow that.  

“Sasuke-teme, don’t be such a bastard.  Oooo, c’mon  _c’mon_ , Shikamaru’s about to throw the garter.  Get your ass up there.”

Sasuke didn’t really know why he was at this damn wedding in the first place.  Sure, he’d known Shikamaru since they were kids, but they’d never pretended to care about one another.   Also, at one point, he’d nearly killed the bride and her brothers.  

Didn’t really make for good dinner conversation.  

“I don’t see you jumping over there,” he muttered to Naruto, eying the small huddle around Shikamaru warily.  Naruto collapsed by his side, taking up two chairs with his sprawling frame.  He grinned cheekily at his best friend’s remark.

“Well  _duh_ , asshole.  It’s for the single guys.”  He shot Sasuke an over satisfied smirk.

Sasuke had never been particularly fond of Gaara (past events spoke for themselves).  But, all things considered, the strange redhead had grown on him once he and Naruto became an item.  After all, having another moderately sane person for Naruto to annoy was pleasant.  Now, however, Gaara had returned to the bottom of his list; Sasuke seethed that he’d given Naruto an easy way out of this spectacle.  

“I’m not going up there.”  

“Well, fine, if that’s the way you wanna play it.”  Naruto propped his feet up on Sasuke’s legs, as if waiting for the show to begin.  Sasuke shoved them off instantly.  

Without warning, he felt something smack him on the side of the head.  

Sasuke didn’t know how it happened.  He wasn’t all that close to Shikamaru.  True, he was at a wedding full of deadly accurate shinobi, but...why the hell would Shikamaru aim the fucking thing at him?  He wasn’t even sure how to hold it without appearing mildly disgusted.

Naruto was crying with laughter, silent cackles racking his body.  

Sasuke was then ushered into the fray by a terrifying gaggle of kunoichi.  He vaguely tried to resist, but after Ten Ten shot him a sharper glance, he let them continue to violate him.  He had no intention of finding out how many ninja tools Ten Ten could hide under her skirt.  

Was this atonement for his life of crime?

Suddenly, he realized he had no idea who’d caught the bouquet.  Well, things could really only get worse from here.  With a sinking feeling, he was pushed onto the center of the dance floor.

Wide green eyes were waiting for him.  Instinctively, Sasuke focused his eyes back on the ground.  Things had been...polite between him and Sakura after the war.  She’d been perfectly decent, but he hadn’t seen her much since the final battle.  Naruto said she was just busy at the hospital, but obviously the dobe only knew that because Sakura had stopped to chat with him.  

She was avoiding him.  He couldn’t really blame her.  

And now he had to slide a garter up her leg.  

“Hn.  Sakura,” he inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement, trying to ignore how his throat felt slightly dry.

Sakura had looked just the same when he arrived back at the village.  She had always been pretty, and even now that she was truly beautiful, she looked so much like the little girl who’d slept by his hospital bed.  He quickly looked away from her gaze.  

“You okay, there?”  He’d bet his entire fortune that her light pink brow was furrowed in worry, with her nose ever so slightly scrunched up.  

“Aa...sorry.”  The last word almost came out as a whisper, almost to himself rather than her.  She nodded at his assent, settling down in the chair on the dance floor, and he bent down for the show to begin.  He suspected she’d be eager to escape his presence, so he slid the garter on as quickly as he could.  Try as he might, even speed couldn’t erase the soft feel of her pale skin.  There were the appropriate whistle and shouts from the crowd (i.e.: Naruto), but then the guests carried on about the party.  

He nodded back at her once more, and turned to vanish into the dissipating crowd.

“What were you sorry for?”  Of course, she would catch that.  Sasuke really was starting to believe in karma.

“Just, for…” For having to touch her when she didn’t want contact.  For making her not want that contact, time and time again.  He felt heat rising to his cheeks.  Even without a drop of alcohol in his system, he finished, “...everything.  I’m sorry.”

Sakura watched him as if she’d just noticed him standing there.  Realizing he may have said a bit too much, with his face on fire, he turned to leave.  His heart echoed in his ears.  The dobe could rage at him later all he wanted; he wasn’t staying at this party a moment longer. 

“Well, you’re crazy if you think I’m letting you off that easy.”  Her tone was light, teasing, but the warmth was there.  Nobody had spoken to him like that in...well, when had she last tried to reason with him?  She came closer, sliding her hand into his, and he finally met her eyes.

“But,” she continued softly, “it is a nice start.”  

Perhaps weddings weren’t so bad after all.  


End file.
